Sound projectors are used in a number of underwater applications. US patent publication no. 2009/0268554, published Oct. 29, 2009, proposed the creation of an acoustic projector system by using a linear array of sound projectors held in close proximity such that the projectors interact with each other. By altering the number of projectors or the spacing between the projectors, the characteristics of the acoustic projector system may be changed to achieve a design objective.
An acoustic projector system formed from a linear array of sound projectors still encounters problems with cavitation depth limitations.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.